nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior's Way
Warrior's Way (known in Japan, Britain, and Australia as StreetPass Battle) is a downloadable game for StreetPass Mii Plaza. It was developed by Spike Chunsoft. Plot In Warrior's Way, the player's chosen Mii is a Monarch over a war-torn kingdom; the Monarch, however, decides to conquer the world to unite the kingdom. But he/she doesn't have an army to do so. However, the Monarch's butler, Wentworth, points out that the player can use StreetPass to gather war generals to fight on his/her side; hearing this, the Monarch sets out to gather an army to fight for him and conquer the world. After conquering the world once, a tragic day befell on the Monarch, causing the Monarch to lose all of his/her countries instantly. Initially, the Monarch became depressed, but Wentworth encourages the Monarch and mentions that he/she still has his/her army from before. Invigorated by Wentworth's words, the Monarch sets out to conquer the world a second time. Gathering Troops Building an army can be done two ways, either by meeting other people via StreetPass, or hiring mercenaries with Play Coins. When StreetPassing 3DS owners who haven't downloaded Warrior's Way, the player will recruit a number of soldiers equal to that person's plaza population (10,000 soldiers in the case of a special Mii). StreetPassing a monarch gives you the options to "Greet Peacefully" or "Attack". Greeting peacefully avoids a battle and the monarch leaves. Sometimes, the monarch may donate a small number of his or her troops to your army. Attacking the troops initiates a battle with the monarch. Beating the monarch in battle adds a variable portion of his or her troops to your army, dependent on the relative size of the player's army. Hiring mercenaries requires you to pay 5, 10, or 15 Play Coins. As Wentworth says, sometimes mercenaries may bring more troops than usual when they arrive at the player's castle. Battle In Warrior's Way, the player assumes the role of a tactician. First, they must divide up their forces into cavalry(rock), archers(scissors), and infantry(paper). While doing this, they will be able to see how the enemy has partitioned their forces, reducing the guesswork. The game will also inform the player if a battalion is guaranteed to win or lose. Wentworth can be paid Play Coins to advise you on how to prepare. It is also important to note that when a player wishes to attempt conquering of a country, they will be shown the size and type of the opposing army. If the player feels they lack sufficient troops to succeed, they can opt-out of battle with no consequence. Once the player is ready to fight, they must select which battalion to send out. The winner of each skirmish is decided by both groups' numbers and troop type. If a cavalry unit(rock) of 400 faces an archer unit(scissors) of 750, the cavalry will have a 2:1 advantage, resulting in a win. Contrarily, the same cavalry unit could be overtaken by any infantry(paper) unit of over 200 soldiers. Once a unit has battled, it cannot contribute to any subsequent skirmishes. Victory goes to whomever wins two out of the three skirmishes. Spying After the player's castle reaches rank 5, they gain the ability to spy on the enemy for 2 Play Coins. This will tell the player which of the enemy's units they will send out next, giving the player a huge strategic advantage. At castle rank 11, the player can spy twice per battle, effectively removing all guesswork from the game. At this point, the player would be able to confidently overwhelm an army less than three times their size, in most situations. Ninja & Berserkers When attempting to conquer a country, the player will come against instances where the monarch's forces will be entirely Ninja or Berserkers, but never both. Ninja have a unique battle symbol, will always have the advantage in battle, and must be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Berserkers retain a rock/paper/scissors troop division. They will have a 3:1 advantage against the same troop type and a whopping 5:1 advantage against the disadvantaged troop type, meaning the player must rely on spying, numbers, and/or sheer luck in order to win. The Emperor The final country to be conquered is under the reign of The Emperor. This is a unique battle experience, as he will force the player to come against him with all of their army five times. The player will outfit their entire army into one troop type for each turn. Each victory will halve The Emperor's army, each loss will halve the player's, and each tie will simply end the turn. After the fifth turn, if the player has a larger remaining army than the Emperor, they will claim victory. While the player cannot seek Wentworth's advice or spy, there is some evidence that until beaten, the Emperor's attack pattern will not change. For example, if he chooses rock, paper, paper, scissors, rock, and succeeds, he may choose that exact same pattern upon the next attempt. Hire Mercenaries The player can hire mercenaries to fight in their army, by paying Play Coins. The mercenaries, like the Wandering Heroes in Find Mii, are either cats or dogs, depending on the player's preference. Depending on the player's rank and the amount of Play Coins spent, different amounts of mercenaries are hired. On a rare occasion, the base number of troops may multiply by ten, which is indicated when extra troops drop in after the hired mercenary. Enemies It is helpful to know that enemy armies have no set size. Once an enemy monarch is defeated, the next monarch's army size will be based on the size of the player's current army. This means that the player cannot simply stockpile a massive army and then conquer a number of countries one right after the other. In this way, the game rewards those who can conquer enemy countries with a minimal number of troops, by sparing them the time and effort of excessive StreetPassing. Below are the monarchs in the order that the player encounters them: Special Enemy Warriors Several enemies in Warrior's Way use special warriors, such as Ninjas and Berserkers. List of users Castle At the beginning of the game, you three choices of what kind of castle you want to start out with. Keep in mind that you cannot interchange between the types of castle you have once you have made your choice. Plaza Tickets A total of 22 "Plaza Tickets" can be earned throughout the game by completing different tasks #Build your very own castle. #Hire 20 bands of mercenaries. (NOTE: Soldiers acquired through StreetPass do not count) '' #Take in 300 groups of soldiers. #Defeat an Enemy larger then yours. #Peacefully greet other monarchs 100 times. #Defeat a monarch from afar. #Defeat 50 monarchs from afar. #Battle monarchs from afar 100 times. #Battle monarchs from afar 300 times. #Defeat 10 monarchs from afar in a row. ''(NOTE: Selecting 'Greet Peacefully' will not disrupt your streak.) #Defeat an army 1.5 times the size of yours. #Defeat an army twice the size of yours. #Assemble an army 10,000 strong. #Assemble an army 100,000 strong. #Assemble an army 1,000,000 strong. #Conquer a country. #Conquer 10 countries. #Fortify your castle. #Achieve a castle rank of 10. #Achieve a castle rank of 20. #Land your first critical strike. #Conquer the world twice. Trivia *The enemies' names are based off of words such as "furious", idioms such as "riled up", and phrases such as "In the way". *A "critical strike" has a slightly rare chance of occurring during the third segment of a battle if your army is weaker than your opponent's. If this happens, your army will get the upper hand on the battle and will win. Category:Mini-Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:StreetPass games Category:Games that use Play Coins Category:Spike Chunsoft games Category:StreetPass Mii Plaza Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo